Camping with Codi? Run away?
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Every one thinks that camping is a good idea. Will there be trouble? Will a newold fellings be relest? Will Twister 91 be in this story? Where is dragonqueenc? and am I going to keep asking questions every time I wright a summery? Complete!
1. Getting ready to camp!

Me: I'm Back!

Codi: This is only your 2nd fic.

Me: Oh yeah!

Lila: You're dumber than Otto!

Lizzy:…..You're a crazy…….

Otto: "….."

Jewl: Where's Gibby?

Sprx: I have no clue where Gibby is.

Jewl: Only I can call him Gibby got that Sparxy?

Sprx: Never call me that!

Dust cloud where Sprx and Jewl where

Every one: Ok?

Me: Just read what's below

"I'm bored" Otto said "Me too" Lila said "Me three" Gibson actually said.

Suddenly Codi got an idea "How about partner camping?" She asked

"Great idea!" Every one said "Then let's pack!" Codi commanded. Everyone packed in an hour "Ok we'll chose partners my way!" Codi said every one had an uneasy filling in the pit of there stomachs. "Ok Gibson hit the switch!" Codi screamed Gibson pushed a button and a big hologram showed two names Antari, Carman, Jewl, and Gibson. The next names where Che Che, Lizzy, Lilen, and Justin. Then Cheyenn, Cody m, Otto, and Lila. Chiro, Jinmay, Sprx, and Nova. Finley it was Codi, Sammy, Brian, and John. Then they where off. They finally reached the Hydro planet, they opened the door to the super robot and they saw….

Me: Cliffy! Mohahahahaha!

Saturn: She's evil!

Codi: Grab her!

Pluto: That's not Dragonqueenc!

Gravity: It's not?

Pluto: No it's not; I was just in that room with her.

Lila: I was just with her too!

Every one: Me to!

Jupider: We need to find the real Dragonqueenc!

Every one starts to look for her

Pepper (My dog): R and R?

Rocko (My sis's dog, who is as dumb as a rock (the dog, and owner)): Which is she?

Sadies (My kitty): I have no clue.

Meanie (My dad's cat): Want to go for a drive?

Pepper: That's not legal!

Sadies: But it not real life.

Pepper: Ok!

Rocko (Sad that he's the only boy animal): Can I drive?

All animals: NO!

Rocko (Even sadder) AWW Man!

All Dragonqueenc's: R and R and No Flames!


	2. We Found Her!

Saturn: She won't tell us where she is, but she did send us the next chapie!

Dragon's animals are driving in a hummer.

Lila: That was way too random.

Saturn: She sent us another e mail!

And it say's "Or is it?"

Earth: She can hear us?

Saturn: Another e mail "Yes I can!"

Mars: That's scary

Sammy and Codi: Dun Dun DUNNNNN!

A robot under Dragon's control starts to chase them everywhere.

Everyone (Except Sammy and Codi): HAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Gwendolyn (My niece): Wead The Stowei Pwease!

"Ok let's Split in our groups! Codi and Chiro said. Every one got in there groups. Little did they know two great annoyanceses where trailing them at great speed. "Can we stop now?!" Brian, Sammy, and John complained "Not yet, we'll be there in five min.!" Codi replied "You said that five min. ago!" Complained Sammy, Two sec. later "Are we there yet?" Sammy asked "No" Codi replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How bout now?"

"No"

"Now?

"No"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

4.97 sec. and a hole bunches of are we there yet's later.

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Finally!" Every one said

"Quiet I feel an annoyances presents actually I feel 2 of them"

Codi picked up two rock's and flung them in a tree really hard

"AHHHHHH!" Two voices sang

"Ha! I got you ya stalkers!"

"We aren't stalkers!" One voice said

Two figures stood up one in a sky blue hooded robe and the other in the same attire, but purple "Who are you?" Codi asked, the figures looked at each other and nodded. They lifted up there hoods to reveal dragonqueenc and Twister 91!

They stared at each other for a while

"D.Q.C is that you?" Codi asked

"You remembered!" D.Q.C said

"Why are you here?" Codi asked

"Cauze I can't let my oc's have all the fun now can I?" D.Q.C said

"Why did you bring her?" Sammy asked "Cauze…Cauze…Why did I bring you again? Twister shrugs "You're the author" Twister said. "Oh yeah I brought you cauze you wanted to help me torcher some of my oc's!"

Twister thought and thought and thought "Oh yeah! I did want to torcher them!"

Saturn: You're in the story!

D.Q.C. (If you don't know what that stands 4 it stands 4 dragonqueenc) found a way to talk to them from the story

D.Q.C.: You can thank the original SRMTHFG boy's for that.

Every one begins to chase them with death threats.

Original SRMTHFG boy's: R and R and No flames!


	3. Thump Scratch?

Saturn: Party she's gone!

Every one starts to party including the robot that was under D.Q.C's control.

D.Q.C: I'm going to kill you when I get back!

Twister 91: Me too!

Onyx: All of Twist's oc's are coming

Twister 91: Never call me that.

Onyx: Make me.

Twister 91: I will just watch you're back (in a dark evil voice)

Onyx starts to get scared and runs for his life with Twister close behind Dragon's animals just watch with there heads going back and forth following the two crazes.

Saturn: (struggling to say this, cauze of laughing to hard) Just…..Read….Chapie!

"So ya'll just camping? Dragonqueen asked

"Yes we are you two want to join us?" Codi asked

"Sure!" Dragon and Twister said together

They set up camp just before the sun started to set. It was finally dark and they sat around a camp fire telling scary stories.

It was Dragon's turn to tell a story. By the looks of it nobody said a good one yet.

"There were 6 kids and they were going home from school and they split up at a curb on the street.

One of those kids' names was Amanda she was walking and then she heard

"Thump, Scratch, Thump, Scratch"

She turned around and saw nothing

She started walking again and she heard

"Thump, Scratch, Thump, Scratch"

She started walking faster and she heard

"ThumpScratchThumpScratch"

She broke into a run.

She ran all the way home and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Mom!" she screamed

"What?" She asked

"Thump Scratch is coming to get me!"

"What?"

"Thump Scratch!"

"I'm not opening the door until you tell the truth"

She heard her daughter scream and then suddenly it was quiet

She opened the door and her daughter was cut up in little pieces." When dragonqueenc was done what she saw was so…

Me: Cliffy!

Codi: You're so predictable.

Me: What?

Saturn: You been doing cliffy's the whole time

Me: Really?

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Ohhh then I'll do cliffy's every once in a while.

Che. Che.: R and R and no flames!


	4. Two Others!

Me: Next Chapie!

Saturn: Finally!

Jupider: What she said!

Pluto: Aren't U suppose to be in the story?

Me: UHHHH?

Pepper: That's not my owner!

Gibson: 1 of the copy's survived!

Gwendolyn: Gwet Hewr!

Copy of me: AHHHHHH!

Funny!

They looked like they were going to die of fright!

She wasn't done yet.

"Boo!" She screamed

"AHHHH!" They screamed

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed out loud

Then some thing so unexpected happened. Out of the blue they heard

"Thump Scratch Thump Scratch"

Everyone turned white

They turned and saw two black and white monkeys with only one arm with a hook at the end of each arm

Only one arm no legs!

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed at the top of there lungs

"HAHAHAHA!" The Thump Scratches laughed

Everyone was confused except dragonqueen and Twister

They looked at each other and nodded

They went over and lifted up the duo and revealed Onyx and Jet!

"You two are so dead" dragon and Twister said together

They gulped and ran

They finally caught them and beat them to a pulp.

They recovered and unwillingly joined the group and set off to find another camping spot.

D.Q.C: So what do U think?

Saturn: 4 once it was pretty funny!

Jupider: But short.

Pluto: Make it a bit longer next time!

Gwendolyn: Rw awnd Rw! Nwo Fwams Pwease!


	5. No School! DQC: YES! Muses: NOO!

D.Q.C: No School! 4 2 Weeks and a half!

Saturn: NO! That was my only brake from her!

Muses: NOOOOOO!

D.Q.C: My Break started on Wednesday! But I don't care! No School!

Onyx: Can U keep it down I'm trying to listen to Toby Mac!

D.Q.C: Is That Your Fav band?

Onyx: Yes! (Sorry Twister if that's wrong, but he seems to be a Toby Mac fan!)

D.Q.C: Sorry about the no Chapie!

Pepper: R and R anyways!

Gravity: No Flames!


	6. Lake Monster! Love in the air?

D.Q.C: Next chapie!

Onyx: Muse is my fav band not Toby Mac!

Me: OHH!

Onyx: Yeah!

Saturn: Just read the chapie!

They walked for what seemed like hours

"I'm bored" Sammy said for the 6,987,533,456 time to be exact

Everyone was getting tired of her saying that.

"Where almost there!" Said an annoyed Onyx

"No, where there!" Codi said

They set up camp and then dragonqueen asked "Let's go swimming!"

"Ok!" everyone liked that idea

They got to a small lake that was very dirty you couldn't see any thing!

They jumped in (there bathing suits are in there fav color)

Codi was swimming gracefully then something brushed against her foot!

"Guys something just brushed against my foot!" Codi screamed

"We're not falling for that one!" Onyx laughed

"I'm serious!" Codi said frightfully

Then she got pulled under the water

"Not funny we're still not falling for it!" Jet Yelled

Dragonqueen knew something was wrong so did Brian

They both swam were she got pulled they swam down to find a hidden cave

They swam in it and inside they swam to the surface there was a small beach were they saw a giant lake monster!  
They saw it was pinning Codi down with its giant claw!

The Monster went to a different room and left her scared body behind

They ran over to her and Brian lifted her up and carried her body back to the surface were there friends where

There faces looked guilty when they found out it was real

Codi finally came around and gave Brain a slight peck on the cheek and ran over to the fire after leaving a Brian with a goofy smile

Me: There was the good part!

Codi and Brian where looking dumb struck!

D.Q.C: Well any ways R and R and No Flames!


	7. Every one!

Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated!

Saturn: Get on with the story!

Me: Fine!

They walked away from the lake after the little setback.

They walked until they meet up with Antauri, Carman, Jewl, & Gibson.

Soon after a long talk Gibson and Jewl came with them.

They found Sprx's group and Sprx&Nova came with them.

Antauri:

Hey Carman?

Yeah?

Do U have the feeling were being followed?

Yeah

Good I'm not the only one!

Then they heard a rustle in the brush

They went over and revealed Chiro&Jinmay!

Where is Sprx and Nova?

They went with Codi!

So did Gibson and Jewl!

Can we join U?

Sure!

Che Che:

R we going 2 move or what? (Che Che)

We can't! (Lilen)

Why not? (Lizzy)

We're in quick sand remember? (Justin)

Oh yeah! (Girls)

Oi! (Boys)

Cheyenn:

Isn't the sunset beautiful? (Cheyenn)

It sure is (Codi M)

Otto don't you dare (Lila)

Oh I dare! (Otto)

NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lila

SPLASH!

Cheyenn and Cody M turn around 2 find Lila soaked in water and Otto

Laughing at her holding 6 water balloons

Ohh Oootttoooo! (Lila)

What? (Otto)

Catch! (Lila)

Whaa…..(Otto)

SQURIT! SQIURT! SQURIT!

They saw Lila holding a small water gun

OI! U 2! (Cheyenn and Cody M a.k.a Purple team)

Whaa…… (Otto and Lila a.k.a The Green team)

Squirt! SQUIRT Squirt!

Shows Purple team holding super big water guns

Ohh Now it's on! (Green team)

Ends with a big water gun show down

Codi:

R U o.k.? (Codi)

Did I die and go 2 heaven? (???)

No (Brian)

R U o.k.? (Brian)

No! (????2)

What's your name? (Codi)

Cole (Cole)

What's your name? (Brian)

Ginger (Ginger)

How did U get here? (All)

Fell (Cole and Ginger)

OHH! (All)

From where? (All)

Cathedral of bones (Cole and Ginger)

U work for S.K?!?! (All)

NO!!!!!! (Cole and Ginger)

OHH!!!! (All)

Me: How was that?

Codi: GREAT!!!!!!!

Cole: R U sure I didn't die and go 2 heaven?

Us: Yeah!

Why?

Cole: Cuz I Think I see a angle!

Me: LAME!!!!!!!!!!!

Codi, Me, And Cole: R&R!


	8. COMPRENDAY!

Me: At Che. Che.'s Group!

(Pushes Purple Button)

How did we get in here in the first place? (Referring to the quick sand a.k.a Q.S.) (Che.)

We where walking and Lizzy here decided to check her make up! And she slipped in

And we had to TRY to pull her out and we got stuck in to! (Justin)

Hey! It's not her fault! (Lelin)

Actually if you think about it, it kind of is! (Che.)

HMPPH! SOME SISTER YOU ARE! (Lelin)

I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT US STUCK IN THIS MESS! (Che.)

MIGHT AS WELL BE! (Lelin)

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? (Che.)

IT MEANS THAT……… (Shows them STILL arguing)

Guy's? (Justin)

Guy's? (Lizzy)

GUY'S! (Both)

WHAT?????!!!!!! (Them)

Shush!!! (Both)

(Me: Now back to my group! Pushes Sky Blue Button)

They heard arguing

What is that?!?!(Every one, but me)

Sounds like a dieing animal! (Twister+Oc's)

SHUSH!!! (All)

HMPPH!!!(Them)

(In a It's-So-Obvious Tone) It sounds like a group of people stuck in Q.S

And A Brother and Sister arguing there heads off, while the other tried to shut them up

And it worked, but it ticked them off so there mad at the others.

OHHHHH!!!!! (Others)

Honestly! (Me)

They ran over to were the noise was coming from and they saw

Che. Che., Justin, Lizzy, & Lelin fighting waist deep in Q.S!

WHAT THE BANSHE HAPPENED HERE! (ME)

(Pointing at one another) They started it! (Them)

Who's That? (Pointing at Cole and Ginger) (Them)

We found them. (Brian&Codi)

OHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (The Clueless ones)

Do you want out or not? (Onyx)

YES!!!!!!!!!! (Them)

(Onyx managed (No Surprising) to get them out)

O.k. Bye NOW!!!! (Them+Us)

(All walk in different directions)

That was wired! (Us)

(Now on ward to Antauri! (Holds up a sword in one hand, and one nee on a chair)

Pushes Silver button (Hope your paying attention to the colors of the buttons cuz

I probably won't repeat the names of the groups again!))

O.K. Lets Set Up Camp Antauri!...Antauri? (Looks at him) (Chiro)

(Meditating with Carman)

O-Kay? Jinmay mind if you help? (Chiro)

Nope! (Jinmay)

(After they set up camp, yes with a fire!)

(Swishing hand in front of them) (Jinmay to Carman) (Chiro to Antauri)

Antauri? Carman? HEY THE FOREST IS BURNING THE FOREST IS BURNING! (Both)

(Fall back with a scared look on there face) (Chiro and Jinmay almost die laughing)

You should have seen the look on your face! (Them a.k.a Orange team)

(I had a fun idea!)

Ohh! Chiroooooo! Jinmayyyyy! (Both a.k.a Silver team)

What? (Orange team)

Look up! (Pointing at nothing) (Silver)

(Looks up) (Orange)

(Trips them while vulnerable) And that's how it's done! (Silver)

Are you sure about that? (Orange)

Yeah? Why? (Silver)

Well…….It's on! (Orange)

(All scatter for war) (I'm bad at war parts so I'll just tell you that Silver won)

You beat us! Again! (Chiro)

The student can't surpass the master (Antauri)

Well I think it's time for the student to surpass the master! (Chiro)

Whoa! Déjà vu! (Chiro)

(Now on to Cheyeen! Pushes Pink button (Don't U wonder why don't I touch that button

With my bare hand?)

(Panting heavily from water war)

We…Win! (Lila)

Ya'll…..are….good…opponents (Cheyeen)

Aren't we? (Otto)

Yeah! (Cody M)

I see a lake! (Different from the EVIL ONE!) (Girls)

KOOL! (Boys)

Let go peoples! (All)

(At the lake, it was a beautiful lake U could see every thing! Clear water, Colorful

Fish, & white sand!)

Whoa! It's BEAUTIFUL! (Girls)

Perfect place for camp! (Boys)

(After setting up camp)

Scary stories? (Girls)

Scary stories! (Boys)

ME First! ME First! (Cheyeen)

O.K.! O.K! (Them)

Yah! (Cheyenn)

This one takes place at New York, New York,

Once there was a murder who killed anyone at 9:40 If they where outside

It just so happened to be 9:35 and this little girls mom needed groceries, to be exact 1 carton of 2 milk, 2 loafs of bread, 1 pound of cheese, & one bag of tea.

She asked her little girl to go get the supplies.

"But Mom! She complained "It's already 9:35!"

"Then you better go now before it's too late." Her mom said

The poor little girl took off quickly and cautiously; She made it to the grocery store at 9:37 she paid the clerk and she said "You better hurry it's already 9:37!"

She said thanks and left in a mad dash.

She came home at 9:39

She tried the front door, locked

She tried the backdoor, locked

She tried the side door, locked

She even tried the cellar, locked

She looked at her digital watch…9:40!

She closed her eyes ready for impact

When it came it wasn't painful, but swift.

Of coarse the mother got arrested for sending her daughter out, Locked all doors, and that in fact she was the murderer!

So you see the morel of this story is never go outside after 9:35"

"Was it good?" Cheyenn asked

She looked at them and the boys were as pale as a sheet

They looked at there watches to see what time it was

9:35

"Well I think I'll turn in for tonight!" The boys said together and headed to there tents

The girls rolled there eyes, and set there sleeping bags out on the beach, cuz it was a beautiful night, the stars were bright, the moon was huge you could see the craters, the lake smelled good, and the scene was peaceful, and soothing.

(Pushes sky blue button)

O.K. you go over there with that, and I'll take that there. (Twister)

Giggling could be heard in the door way of the boy's tent door

The traps were set, and the camera/video camera was set!

(In the morning)

The boys woke up and they all got up to get out and Bang! The traps were set off!

Uncontrollable laughter was heard outside. They looked and saw the girls laughing there heads off! (Twister finally got revenge!)

The girls ran for it as the boy gathered everything in 5 seconds! They chased the girls with murder, No mercy, & Revenge written all over there faces

The finally caught them on the cost of the lake, the same lake the others were at!

The other teams were there to, all having to do with the boys getting revenge on the girls!

BADNESS! UNCONTOLABLE BADNESS!

Me: One or two more Chapters left! (In a sing-song voice) (Starts almost-end-of –the-story dance)

All: (Watches)

Dark wave: (Black monkey) What chya doing? (can find them in my new story! "Dark, Light, Team's, & A Wierd Attack!)

Dark wing: (Black monkey) Cabbage Patching?

Light Wave: (White monkey) Moon Walk?

Light Wing: (White monkey) It's the almost-end-of-the-story dance! DUHHH!!!!

Dark wing: And YOU'RE supposed to be the GOODEY TWO SHOES!

Light Wing: And Your Point Is?

Dark Wing:….

Light Wing: That's what I thought!

Me: O.K.! Stop it U 2 Love birds! (Evil smile)

Them; WE DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER! COMPRENDAY! NO THING GOING ON! GOT THAT BANCHIE! (Attualy I'm the auther and if I say theres something going on there's something going on+I'm evil in my own crayzy way+I read Diarys!)

Me: I'M NOT A BANCHIE!

Them: JUDST KEEP TELLING YOUR SELF THAT.

Me: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Gwen: RW&RW! PWEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. I make a come back!

Me:Ifanyofyoucare!I'MSOOSORRYFORNOTUPDATEING!

D.Wing:…..

ME:SO! I'm taking out every team but mine! OK! I'm taking out Sprx, Nova, Gibson, & Jewl! I'm putting in Samantha, Zimner, D.Wing and L.Wing! Sorry if it offends U!

Dragon got ahead of all the girls and grabbed on a tree and got up in it and pulled Twister and all the other girls. When the boys got up under the tree they jumped them. Ginger and Cole got out and took out a phone each black. "My lord" Cole started. "Did you get the girls?" S.K asked. (WHYDOESHEWANTUSONVACATION!!!!) "No dad!" Ginger said (O.O"! He has a daughter?!?!?!?!?!) "WELL! Hurry! Up!" And with that he hung up.

Ginger and Cole joined back up as they saw four other people with them. "Cole! Ginger! This is Samantha, Zimner; you can call him Zim, Dark Wing, and Light Wing!" They addressed them. "Nice to _despise _meet you!" They said to them. Just then a giant formless robot showed up!

They fought it so they didn't see Ginger and Cole knock out Twister, dragon, Samantha, Light Wing, and Codi!

They robot spontaneously combusted as Ginger and Cole drove off with the out cold ones.

"Whoa! That was weird! But we won!" Dark Wing complied "Hey! Where's Codi, dragon, Twister, Samantha, Light Wing, ginger, and Cole!?" Sammy asked. They looked around then groaned. "GREAT!" They said

They ran in the ship, called the robot, and broke it to them that they were short a few people. "They took Jewl and Nova" Antauri told them.

They picked up Sprx and Gibson and headed to the Cathedral of Bones.

Me: Sorry I didn't update!

D.Wing: So when are U finishing other stories?

Me: R U worried that I'll discontinue your marriage?

D.Wing: Just a little.

Me: O.O"! Kay? I'll….Update…Soon! Please don't us update soon as a review! It still will put "Dancing Queen" On were D.Wing's at! And he just lost his fiancée so think of him!

D.Wing: (Shivers) that…song…is…pure…evil!


	10. 2 Chapers in one day!

Me: Two Stories in one day! YAY!

They were landing and they were really worried…Well…most of them anyways! Sammy and John were watching the ship as the rest went in. Sammy and John were sleeping from nothing to do until they heard a crash. They looked in Codis bag from the camping trip and out came…Gwen?!?! (WHATISMYNIECEDOINGINMYOC'SSLEEPINGBAGGEGE!!!!!) "Gwendolyn? What are you doing here?" Sammy asked. "I'm hewre two hewlp!" She replied "OHH! NO! Dragon's going to kill us!" John said. Sammy and John fell asleep as another hour went by. Gwen escaped from her pin and crawled out the door.

(Rescue party)

Jet was the only girl there and her and Onyx were the only ones not being a pain…actuality the were annoying in there own way! The others haven't made a peep!

They made it to the throne room and they banged the door open. They saw S.K sitting in his throne, but wait! There wasn't one throne, not two thrones, but three ladies and gentlemen three! They looked at it waywardly. The throne on his left was a little bit smaller and the one on his right was small like for a teen. "So! You have come for the taken ones?" S.K said in his overly weird voice. Dark Wing ran up to him actually, a mere small monkey to a full grown…err…Mutant, picked him up by the scruff of his cape and said between cringed teeth "Where…is…she?!?! He asked in a horrifying way. S.K snapped his fingers and Cole and Ginger closed the door and pulled a string witch brought down cages that shower each girls head for the rest of there bodies were under a blanket, except Twister! Twister wasn't there! "WHAT!" S.K screamed "WHERE IS SHE!?" He screamed even louder. "Right here!" They heard Twister say. She jumped down and kicked S.K right in his stomach. He stumbled backward and was knocked unconscious. Dark Wing came up to Ginger and Cole and then he did some thing so frightening that you just might scream! "BOO!" He screamed at them and they fainted. I told ya! (RIP OFF! YOU ARE THE WORST ANNONSER GUY I'VE EVER HEARD!) They unlocked the cages and Dark Wing started taking off the blanket off of Light Wing (During the fight there blankets covered up there bodies and now the only way to find out who they are is that there names are on the cages) "Don't!" Twister screamed, but it was too late. He lifted the blanket up and screamed. Underneath was a human, with albino hair, blue highlights, (Her eyes are closed, but her eyes are blue) a white shirt with one sleeve and is jagged at the bottom, and black leather pants. Zimner lifted up Samantha's blanket and…she was a robot monkey! (Check profile) He lifted up dragons too and she also was a robot monkey! (Profile) Gibson lifted up Jewl's blanket and saw that she was a human! The same exact one as she was before! Sprx lifted up Novas and she was human also. She had blonde hair, (Pink eyes) Yellow shirt like L.Wing's, and pink leather pants. Brain very slowly lifted up Codi's blanket and saw something frightening! Codi was normal! (That was mean announcer guy!)

They carried them out the door but then! Out of the blue a light hit the boys and they too were messed up! Sprx had red spiky hair, brown eyes, red camouflaged shirt, and kaki pants. Gibson had spiky blue hair, brown eyes, blue camouflaged shirt, and kaki pants. Dark Wing had Dark black hair, bleu highlights, blue eyes, a black camouflaged shirt, and kaki pants. Onyx looked like he does in Twisters stories as a human, same with Jet! Zimner was a robot monkey (Profile)! Brian was exactly the same!

(With watchers!)

The light reached them and they still sleep on! They were exactly the same!

(With Gwen!)

She crawled on the light hit her and she held her tiny baby hands up to her face to protect her small baby eyes. The light permently affected her. She grew five times bigger; she had long blonde hair, a pink tank top, bleached blue jeans, and pink sandals. She flickered her eyes open, which were a deep beautiful blue, and stared at herself. "What happened!?" She slapped her mouth. "I can talk?!" She asked herself. Then she heard a scream. She ran toward the source.

She opened a door and saw a boy strapped down to a cold metal bed. He had spiky black hair, a black shirt, black eyes, and black jeans (No he's not a bloomen Goth!). She unstrapped him. He jumped up and had his leg in kick motion.

(Boy's P.O.V)

I was about to it what I thought was a formless. What I saw wasn't a formless it was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! "Hi! I'm Gwendolyn! But every one calls me Gwen!" She told me in an angelic voice. "I'm…I'm…" Oh1 My! Gosh! I forgot my name! "Your?" She asked me "I'm" I thought for a moment "I'm Tray!" there that wasn't so bad! "Tray! That's a nice name!" she said. We heard a whole bunch of screams coming from outside. She grabbed my hand and jerked me toward the door. "Come on!" She told me as she keep jerking me.

(Normal P.O.V)

They found a closed door that was huge! Gwen grabbed the door and pulled toward her. She couldn't open it! "Umm…Gwen?" Tray asked. "Yeah?" She asked back "Here let me try" he grabbed the door and pushed it hard. It opened! "Ohh!" Gwen put a hand behind her head and did an amine (sp?) drop. They walked in and saw robot monkeys, and humans screaming. Gwen spotted her ant dragon. "Ant Dragon!" She screamed she ran over to her and squished her. "Who are you?" She asked "It's me! Gwen!" Gwen replied. Dragon took her blood and put it in a little remote thing. "Yep! Its Gwen!" She said. "WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE, WHY ARE YOU THIRTEEN!" Dragon screamed at her niece. "I got hit by a light thing, I snuck on bored, and the light thing made me look like this!" She explained. Dragon saw a boy hiding behind her looking scared of dragon. "Who's that?" She asked "Ohh! That's Tray! I found him and set him free!" She explained once more. He held out his hand and dragon shuck it. Compared to the rest Gwen and Tray looked really small compared next to every one there. "Umm Tray? Can you tell us your story?" Codi asked "Sure!"

"Well you see, S.K caught me, strapped me down, and a light thing showed up and hit me and I grew from baby to puberty!" He said "Sooo! You were a baby before I meet you?" Gwen asked "Yeah" He said "So was I!" She said "Kool1" He said back. The rest rolled there eyes and they headed to the ship and flew home not ready for one of the greatest adventures of there lives.

THE ACTUALE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: There's a sequel coming to a fan fiction near you!

D.Wing: SO MANY "DANCING QUEEN" MUSIC CAN'T CONSENTRAT ON CHAPIE!!!!

Me: SEE! This is what happens when you do what I say not to….That came out wrong.


End file.
